Dark and Light
by temari13
Summary: Nara and Hikari: two clans destined to hate each other. What happens when two of their members fall in love? NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, this may seem a little weird at first, but I promise it will all make sense in the end, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to do this with my other stories...I do not own Naruto.

_She ran faster and faster, not caring that the branches were tearing at her clothing and skin and the fan strapped against her back was bruising her. She only wanted to get away. She had to get away. She forced herself not to look back. It would do no good to have her fall now._

_A kunai flew past her head, startling her. She nearly tumbled to the ground, but managed to regain her footing._

_Her heart began to pound. There it was up ahead! Just a few more feet and she would be safe!_

_With shaking hands, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace, ring, and bracelet. She hurried over to a smooth stone, and tried desperately to fit the jewelry into the small grooves carved into it. The ring and bracelet weren't too hard, but she was trembling so badly when she had to put the necklace in that she dropped it._

_She began to search frantically for it. She knew that this was her only chance for survival._

_"Looking for this?"_

_She bolted upright. Her eyes widened. "What do you want with me?"_

_"Are you really that ignorant? You should know by now what I'm after." He held up the necklace._

_"You'll never get what you want! I'll make sure of that!" She spat out, her words laced with venom._

_"Oh, you poor thing. Are you really going to be able to stop me? We both know who is the stronger of us two."_

_"No." She whispered. "If I have to die to prevent you from doing this, then so be it!"_

_"Foolish girl. You can't stop me."_

_"We'll see about that!" She reached behind her and unclasped her fan from her back._

_"That fan is useless on me. I know all the tricks."_

_He was right. The only thing she could hope to do was stall him long enough for help to come. That is, if help was even coming at all._

_"It's all I have. Get ready to meet your defeat, Hajime!"_

_Hajime laughed. "You have lost your mind, Tamako. There is no way you can win against me." His black eyes glittered._

_She shivered and swallowed hard. She had to finish him off quickly. Opening her fan, she raised it above her head. "This is..." She stared in horror at the empty spot before her. He had vanished!_

_"I'm right behind you."_

_Tamako stiffened as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. "You will not win."_

_"You just keep telling yourself that, Tama. But...I have already won..."_

_The woman felt a sharp pain in her side and realized that he had slashed her with a kunai. "You...betrayed me...Hajime..."_

_"Yes."_

_"I thought...you cared for me..." She gasped. Another kunai to her other side._

_"I did, at first. But when I discovered what you were hiding, I had to have it."_

_A kunai to her arms. Her legs were next. "Hajime, I-I love you! Please, it's not too late to stop! You can still turn from this path you're walking. Please, come back to me..." She begged, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Never. You hid your secret from me. That shows that you do not trust me or love me."_

_"I was to keep it a secret. The only way you found out is by following me!"_

_"It's no longer a secret. And when I finally get my hands on it, I'll become the most powerful man in the world!"_

_It was over for her. She felt the sting of metal slicing her leg muscles. She fell to the ground, unable to move. Staring up at him, her eyes shone with tears. "What have you become?" She whispered. "You are not the man I fell in love with. He was kind and gentle. But you are cruel."_

_"The man you knew is no longer around, Tamako. This is who I am now." Hajime smirked and walked over to the stone. "I will come back to finish you. Right now, I must get what I came here for."_

_"No! You must not go through with this!" She shouted. "It will not accept you! You are not from my clan!"_

_"Shut up! You're just trying to scare me away. It's not working." He carefully placed the necklace in its rightful spot and stepped back._

_The ground shook as a part of the rock wall surrounding them shifted apart, revealing a dark cave._

_"I will see you in a few minutes, Tamako." He cautiously stepped inside. When nothing happened, he smirked and continued to wander further and further into the darkness._

_Tamako bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to lose Hajime. But it felt like she already had. She just hoped that he changed his mind before he reached the inner room of the cave. She knew what would happen if he didn't._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hajime held his breath as he exited the corridor into a spacious chamber. The ceiling was high, and carvings decorated the walls. In the center, there was a raised platform._

_He eagerly hurried up the stairs and read the inscription carved on the top._

_"Walk in the narrow way  
Of the light and do not stray;  
For if you do,  
Judgment shall be upon you."_

_He blinked. "Walk in the narrow way of the light?" He glanced around, but could only see darkness. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_Suddenly, the cavern began to shake. The ceiling began to collapse around him. A deafening roar was heard. He trembled in fear. What was happening? Was he going to die?_

_The tremors ceased just as suddenly as it had started. Hajime could see the light of the moon shining down upon him, but it wasn't white. It was red._

_He stumbled backwards as the shadows around him began to move. They engulfed him, surrounding him completely. He screamed and lost consciousness..._

_When he awoke, he felt...strange. Dark. Evil. He moved his limbs to make sure they still worked. They did. But then he noticed something. The shadows moved, too._

_But he was supposed to be able to control the light, not the dark. What had gone wrong?_

_Hajime hurried back the way he had come. He had to get answers._

_Tamako was right where he had left her. Of course, she couldn't move at all. He grabbed her by the front of her kimono and yanked her close._

_"What is wrong? Why can I control the shadows?"_

_A tear slipped to the ground. "Walk in the narrow way of the light and do not stray; For if you do, judgment shall be upon you."_

_"Yes, I know that! I read it!" He snarled. "But what does it mean?"_

_"You did not walk in the light. You betrayed me. You were willing to do anything for my clan's power, even kill me. You did not live a clean life. You are not even sorry about what you have done." She closed her eyes. "Judgment will come for you and your family. The name Nara will be forever hated in the Country of the Wind. In Suna, people will curse you because you have betrayed one of their clans. You and your descendants will be shamed. The mark of your betrayal will be the shadows you control. People everywhere will know what you have done." Her breathing slowed._

_"Don't you dare die on me! Tell me how to reverse it!" He shouted._

_Tamako merely smiled. "There is...no way. You brought this...upon yourself, Hajime. This is only the beginning...of your judgment. The rest is yet to come. And...it will be worse..." She weakly lifted a hand and brushed it against the side of his cheek. "Oh, my Hajime, if only you had...listened to me..." Her eyes closed. Her hand fell limp at her side._

_The clouds covered the moon, which had gone back to being white._

_"No." He whispered. "No. NOO!" He screamed, tormented. He shook her lifeless body violently, hoping that she would wake up and tell him it was all a nightmare. But she didn't._

_Voices._

_He heard them all around him. He looked about wildly. One, two, three...fifteen men. All from Tamako's clan._

_"What have you done?" They cried out. "You have betrayed us!"_

_"I-I didn't." He stuttered. "Someone else was here. He-he attacked Tamako. I came too late to save her."_

_The men looked at each other. One walked forward. "There is one way to discern if you are telling the truth." He held up a hand. A ball of light formed at the tips of his fingers. The other men did the same._

_Hajime stared in horror as his shadow began to shift, reaching out toward the men and retreating._

_A cry of outrage sprang up from the group._

_"He shall suffer judgment!" The leader spoke. He walked over to Hajime and lifted up his sleeve. With two fingers, he traced the kanji for betrayal on the skin of his left shoulder._

_"Now everyone who sees this will know what you have done. Now leave this country and never return."_

_Hajime collapsed to the ground, unable to believe what had just happened. His life was ruined. His name would be a mockery among the villages._

_But worst of all, the love of his life was dead. He had killed her. He buried his face in his hands and wept as rain began to fall..._

_If this was the beginning of his judgment, he didn't want to see the rest..._

A/N: Hajime means "beginning", and Tamako means "jewel child." Tama means "jewel."


	2. Chapter 1

_Forbidden. Forbidden. Forbidden._

Temari's feet beat out a pattern as she ran faster and faster, tears streaming down her cheeks. She normally -- no, she never -- let herself cry. Except now.

_"I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I let myself get carried away like that."_

She stumbled to a stop and leaned against a tree for support. Sliding to the ground, she pulled out a water canteen from her pack. Her head pounded from crying. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

_"Nobody knows about this. I'm safe. I'm okay. No one has to know about this. I can't let them find out..."_

Temari knew what would happen if her little secret was discovered.

_Banishment..._

The kunoichi buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes, but it didn't work. She could still see him. She could still hear him whispering her name. She could still remember his touch, his kiss...

"I'm such an idiot..." She whispered. "Only I would go and do something forbidden..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(The previous night)

Temari self-consciously smoothed her black dress free of invisible wrinkles. Why she was so nervous, even she didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her dress was uncomfortable? It was strapless, and only reached to her mid-thighs. There was a slit on the right side that stretched to her upper thigh. A simple emerald necklace, gold bracelet, and gold ring complimented the outfit. Her hair was pulled back with a barrette, with small ringlets cascading down the sides of her face.

She glanced around for someone she knew. But so far, there was no one that she recognized. Well, she may have seen some of them around, but she didn't know them well enough to just waltz over and start a conversation with them.

No. She'd just have to wait until someone talked to her. That was something she'd been taught as a child. _Never speak unless spoken to._ But she was no longer a child. She was now twenty-one years old.

She had four more years of freedom left, unless _they_ arranged her marriage sooner than that.

Her fists clenched. She hated the idea that she would not be allowed to choose her own husband. _They_ condemned that idea. _They_ said it was better if the men chose, that way the woman's heart wouldn't get in the way.

_Because a woman's heart often led her astray._

Temari cursed silently. Her green eyes sparked angrily. _They_ didn't trust women. _They_ believed that a woman's heart was fickle, always changing. Perhaps there were some women out in the world like that. But not her. She would never let her emotions obstruct her view of what the man was really like. She would never marry a man who was easily angered.

_She didn't want to end up trapped in a marriage just like her mother's._

She smirked. She'd show _them_ that she could rule her own life.

Her musing was interrupted when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Temari no Sabaku?"

"Oh, I'm she." Temari turned around, a bit puzzled as to who would want to talk to her. She started when she smacked into a broad chest. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Wait. You're Temari?!"

"Um, yes." She tilted her head. Her mouth dropped open. "Shikamaru?"

The Nara shifted and pulled at his tie. "Yeah, it's me. You probably can't recognize me because of this stupid suit."

Temari raised an eyebrow and scrutinized him. "You look really good in black."

"Thanks." He looked away, but not before she noticed a slight blush creep across his face.

_"Did I just embarrass him?"_ She lifted a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." She waved a hand dismissively at him. "Hey, I'm thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink."

"Oh, okay. I'll come with you."

The two ninja began to squeeze their way through the crowded room. Shikamaru greeted a few people every once in a while, then was hugged by a slim blonde wearing a light blue shirt and matching skirt.

"Hey, Shikamaru. What's up? How are you doing?"

"Ino, hi. Not much. And I'm doing fine. Why all the questions?"

"No reason. Just making conversation with my_ teammate_." Ino glanced over at Temari.

She looked away, pretending to be distracted by something.

"Uh...okay. Look, I'd like to stay and talk, but Temari's thirsty." He gestured toward the punch bowls.

"Fine. Go ahead and have fun, you two." She giggled cheerfully. "Nice talking to you."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what was up with Ino. She has never acted like that."

"Don't worry about it." Temari glanced down at her feet, which were being pinched by her tight black sandals. She knew what was wrong with Ino. It had started two months ago when Temari confessed that she liked Shikamaru. The other kunoichi had become enraged, saying that Shikamaru deserved someone better than the Sand woman. Needless to say, Ino's words had stung.

"Uh, Temari? Do you want your punch now...?" Shikamaru broke through her thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just..."

"Daydreaming?" He smirked.

"I do not daydream! I was thinking." She seethed.

"You were daydreaming."

"...Fine. I was daydreaming." Accepting the glass, she lifted it to her lips and took a sip. "Can you believe that Tsunade Hokage had no idea that this was a surprise birthday party for her?"

"Yeah. And Jiraiya sensei managed to trick her into thinking that she was going to a gambling and drinking party."

Temari chuckled. She casually studied the Nara. He looked majorly uncomfortable in the suit he wore, but Temari had to admit that he looked hot in it. Not that she would ever tell him that. She knew that it would never work out between them. They were from different villages, not to mention that she was three years his senior.

Shikamaru suddenly grabbed her hand. "Hey, can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Sure." She set her drink on the table and followed him to a secluded room. "What's up?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly agitated. "I-I've wanted to say this for a long time, but I just never got around to it. But I like you." He blurted out.

Her jaw dropped to the floor. "Say what?"

"I-I like you. Alot. And I just have to know if you feel the same way about...Oh, forget it. This was stupid. I should have never told you..." He turned dejectedly to leave, but was stopped when she grasped his arm.

"I like you, too." She said simply.

His black eyes searched her green ones. "Seriously?"

"Shikamaru, would I lie to you?"

"...Well...No."

"Then what I'm telling you is the truth. I just never brought it up because of our different countries and ages."

"Temari, I'm eighteen and you're twenty-one. The age difference isn't an issue anymore."

"Yeah, now it's just our villages. Face it. We'd never be able to be together."

"Hey. Since when does Temari give up?" He asked softly. "Remember the fight with Tayuya? I said it was hopeless, yet you proved me wrong."

"...You're right. I--" She was cut off by his lips on hers.

"I've wanted to do that ever since you saved me from that Sound kunoichi." He admitted. "But I could just never work up the courage. And besides, it was too--"

"Troublesome." She finished for him.

"Yeah. But now it's not..." He lowered his head to hers. She accepted his kiss, moaning into it as his tongue swept across her lips. She granted him entrance and his tongue dueled with hers for a minute or two before he once again pulled apart. Understanding looks passed between them.

He lifted her into his arms as she kicked her shoes off, wrapping her legs around his waist. The hem of her skirt lifted, showing off more of her slender and shapely legs. He pressed her back against the wall. His tongue teased the nape of her neck. Her chest heaved as her breathing grew heavier. He slid his fingers up her slit, caressing the smooth skin.

Temari's hands trembled as they pushed his jacket onto the floor and undid the tiny buttons of his white dress shirt. Running a finger across his chest, she marveled at how such a simple touch could make him lose control. His tongue overtook her mouth as he pressed her closer to the wall.

"W-wait." She managed to get out when his left hand played with the zipper of her dress. "This isn't exactly the right place, Shikamaru."

He shot her a crooked grin. "Sorry. But yeah, you're right. Come on. I'm sure that no one will miss us if we leave early..." He nibbled on her earlobe.

"...You can put me down now." She laughed quietly. She shoved her sandals back on and straightened her outfit. "Let's go." She purred.

Shikamaru burst out laughing as a mental picture of Temari as a yellow kitty popped into his mind. "I'm right behind you."

The two ninja managed to sneak out without anyone noticing them. Or so they thought.

_"I can't believe it!"_ Ino seethed inwardly. _"What does he see in her? I am so much more hotter than she will ever be! I've got to break them up somehow. No matter what it takes..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(That morning)

Temari yawned and stretched, pausing when her fist hit flesh. She jerked up, then reddened as she realized where she was. Pulling the covers tightly around her chest, she rolled over. Shikamaru looked so innocent lying there. He was on his stomach, his mouth open slightly. She smiled, tracing the kanji on his left shoulder.

Wait a minute. A kanji? And not just any kanji. It was the kanji for 'betrayal.'

Temari gasped, horrified. She hadn't wanted to believe the legend was actually true. But it was. All that Hikari and Nara junk she had been told since she was a young girl of five was true. But that meant...

She covered her face with her hands. _"No. No. No. NO!"_ She yanked the sheets back and hurriedly dressed, attempting not to wake Shikamaru up. It didn't work.

He opened his eyes just as she was reaching for the doorknob. "Temari? What's going on? Why are you leaving?"

"I-I have to get back to Suna."

"Don't tell me this was a one-night stand!"

"M-maybe it was."

"You used me, didn't you, Temari? You took advantage of my feelings for you."

"No, Shikamaru. It's not like that at all. I-I still like you..."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because I have to. I'm sorry. But we can never be together..." With that, Temari swept out of his room without a backward glance, leaving a very crushed Nara behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Present time)

Temari brushed a tear from her eye. She was as good as dead if anyone found out. She lifted the emerald necklace from her pack. "Why did I have to be born into the Hikari clan...?"


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Thank you for waiting patiently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Temari forced herself to calm down before entering the house she shared with her siblings. They would sense if she were worried or angry. Making sure that a small smile was pasted on her face, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. A blast of cool air greeted her. She glanced around the living room. Empty.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone home?" She stiffened as a chakra signature came into focus. It was coming from the kitchen. She cautiously worked her way over to the doorway and peered in. The sight that greeted her was startling. Matsuri was at the stove, humming a tune as she stirred something in a pan.

"Matsuri? What are you doing here?"

The young girl gasped and spun around. "Temari! W-we didn't expect you back so soon."

"Uh-huh. That doesn't tell me what you are doing in my kitchen."

"I'm making soup."

"Soup?" Temari said incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "It's 100 degrees out there, and you're making soup?"

"Yes, well...it's chicken noodle soup, and it's supposed to make someone who's sick feel better." Matsuri explained.

"Wait. If you're sick, why are you here spreading your germs?"

"Oh, I'm not sick! Gaara-sama is sick. He says that his throat is sore."

"Gaara? Sick? That's hard to believe." Temari mused.

"Yes, well, it happened." Matsuri reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bowl. "Would you please get me a spoon?"

"Uh, sure." The blonde woman retrieved the utensil and watched Matsuri pour the soup into the bowl. "How long has he been sick?"

"He just mentioned it today, but I think he's had it for a few days." She snapped her fingers. "Oh! A few days ago, someone came into the office, and he had gotten a cold from a mission he had been on. Gaara-sama probably got it from him."

"It's possible." Temari stuck the spoon in the bowl. "Would you like me to walk with you?"

The brunette gave her a strange look. "Um, no, that's okay. He's just upstairs."

"You actually got Gaara to come home and leave his office?!"

"No, not exactly. He brought his paperwork home although I tried to talk him out of it. He's in bed right now. I also called a doctor to take a look at him just to be sure it's nothing serious."

Temari stared at her in amazement. "You'll make a great wife for some lucky guy." She grinned as a deep red worked its way across her face. "Like, maybe my brother?"

"Oh, no thank you. Kankuro isn't my type." And with that, she hurried off, ignoring Temari's laughter.

"She likes Gaara. I can tell." Temari's stomach rumbled. "Guess I'll raid the kitchen for something to eat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Kankuro came home to a pacing Matsuri, who had been forced by the doctor (and ordered by Gaara) to stay out while the examination was taking place. Temari was lounging on the couch, trying to stifle her laughter.

"What's going on here?" The puppet master blinked.

"Matsuri is waiting for the doctor to leave so she can go see her beloved Gaara-sama again."

Kankuro snickered. "Is that so?" Then something in his brain clicked. "Doctor? Gaara's sick?" A panicked look crossed his face.

"Relax, it's just a sore throat. That's it. Nothing to get so worked up over."

"Oh. By the way, Temari, what are you doing back so soon? Weren't you supposed to be in Konoha for three more days?" Kankuro inquired.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but Tsunade-sama said I could leave earlier if I wanted, since Shika..." She wet her lips and tried again. "Since Shikamaru and I finished quicker than expected." If Kankuro noticed her hesitation in saying his name, he said nothing. Temari breathed a sigh of relief.

Matsuri spun towards the door just as the doctor walked in.

"Well, doc?" Kankuro plopped down on a chair.

"He just needs some rest. It appears he caught a cold. Nothing serious. Make sure he doesn't overwork himself, though." Before leaving, he explained about the medicine Gaara was to take.

Matsuri breathed a sigh of relief when the front door shut. "I'm so glad he's okay..."

Temari and Kankuro exchanged looks. "Yeah, you can go see him now if you want. Just don't kiss him or you will catch a cold, too."

Matsuri dashed out as fast as she could, cheeks aflame.

"She's got it bad." Kankuro observed quietly.

His sister nodded in agreement. "I wonder if he feels the same way."

"Maybe he does. He deserves to be loved. And Matsuri will be good for him." Stretching out, he eyed Temari. "You're quiet. Usually, you're talking about what happened during your stay in Konoha."

"Nothing exciting, really. Boring paperwork, that's all."

"I see." He didn't sound convinced. "Tem, did something happen between you and shadow boy?"

"Wh-what?" She stuttered. "No, of course not. Stop looking at me that way. I'm telling you the truth."

"Yeah, right. I know you, Temari, and you're definitely lying." His eyes widened. "Did he hurt you? I swear, if he so much as touched you-"

"No, I'm fine, Kankuro." She interrupted with a sigh. "Everything is normal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to see Gaara." With that, she stomped out of the room. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Sure, something had happened between them, but she didn't have to say. No, she didn't want to say. If he ever found out, she would be a disgrace to her clan. She might even be killed. No, she had to keep it a secret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gaara. Temari poked her head into his room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He rasped. His voice sounded like he had just gotten stuck in a sandstorm. "But she won't let me out of bed."

"Well, you don't sound fine, Gaara." She shook her head and crossed over to his bed. "Just rest for a few days and drink plenty of water and take your medicine."

"I've never gotten sick before. I don't need medicine." He sneezed.

"Yeah, you do." She hesitated. Would it be okay if she told Gaara? He was the Kazekage, and although he was a Hikari clan member, too, she doubted he would tell on her. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Gaara nodded, and motioned for Matsuri to leave. Once alone, he turned questioning eyes to her. "What is it?"

"Gaara, I did something absolutely horrible. And I wish I could undo it." She buried her face in her hands.

"It can't be that bad, Tema."

"Yes, it is. I...I betrayed the clan." She whispered.

There was a rustle of movement as he sat up and touched her hand. "What do you mean, you betrayed the clan?"

"The Hikari clan. You know that we aren't supposed to interact with the Nara clan."

"Yes, but you are the liason and Shikamaru is the guide. It can't be helped. You can't exactly say that you're a Hikari, or you'll become a target."

"Yes, I know. But...the night before I left, he and I..." She blew out a breath. "We slept together."

Shock was evident in his eyes. "You...did what?"

"I wasn't thinking right!" She cried out. "I was thinking that they were going to arrange my marriage when I turned twenty-five, and I guess I wanted to do something to make them furious. I realize now I shouldn't have, but at the time..." Her voice trailed off.

He sighed. "I see. Are you going to tell Kankuro?"

"No! I can't, and you can't, either. I just had to tell someone. But please, say nothing about it." She begged.

"...I don't know if I can, Tema. I'm the Kazekage. But...I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can talk to them and soften them up a little."

"Thanks, Gaara." She smiled slightly. "Now, get some sleep." (1)

"Right." He closed his eyes as Temari slipped out of his room.

Please review! Flames are accepted, but no cursing.


	4. Chapter 3

I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been busy. I also apologize for putting a (1) near the end of Chapter 2 and not explaining what it was for. Gaara no longer has Shukaku inside him, so he can sleep now. I tried fixing it, but it won't work for me 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari groaned. Whoever was knocking on her door at -she checked the time- 3:44 in the morning was going to die. That was the simple truth. Growling to herself, she reached for her fan and stomped across the floor. "What?" She snarled as she flung the door open.

Matsuri's mouth opened and closed and she looked terrified. "I-I'm sorry, Temari. I didn't mean to-I mean, I wouldn't have woken you up, but-"

"But what? Just spit it out."

"It-it's Gaara-sama."

Temari's heart sank. "What about him?"

"He's not doing very well...The doctor is with him now."

"What?!" Temari dashed past the young girl and practically flew down the hall toward her youngest brother's room. The door was partially open but it opened completely when she came near.

Kankuro stood there, worry in his eyes. "The doc says it's not good."

"No." Temari whispered. "I don't believe it."

"Tem..." He stepped forward. "Believe it. We sent a message to Konoha. Hopefully, Tsunade-sama will know what to do."

"But it's just a cold!" She protested. "How can he die from a cold? Answer me, Kankuro!" She screamed when he turned away.

"It's because of Shukaku."

"But he doesn't have that monster anymore. The Akatsuki have it."

"Yeah, I know. With Shukaku, although his defenses were tremondously strong, his immune system was weak. Before, he wasn't around alot of people. But now that he's Kazekage..." He trailed off.

"No." Temari stumbled back and slumped against the wall. "There has to be something we can do." Her eyes searched his desperately.

"Right now, all we can do is hope for the best." His voice sounded strangled to his ears. He reached out a hand for his sister and she took it, too numb to feel anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blackness swirled around him, encompassing him like a thick blanket, smothering him. Was he alive? He moved his fingers, his legs. He was._

_His black eyes took in his surroundings. Although it was dark, he could see clearly, not that there was much to see. His left shoulder ached. He touched it, surprised that there was something carved there. He stopped breathing._

_Betrayal._

_No. He wasn't a betrayer. He would never -could never- do anything so horrible._

_But wasn't he a Nara? And wasn't the Nara clan known for betrayal?_

_He could not -would not- believe it._

_He would prove everyone wrong._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari stirred restlessly, unsure of what had woken her. She blinked sleepily and focused blurrily on the figure lying in bed.

_Gaara..._

She pushed the thought of sleep away. Gaara needed her. Swallowing a yawn, she brushed his red hair out of his eyes. Her baby brother, who could die at any moment. She couldn't let that happen. She would do anything -give anything- to save him.

They hadn't been close before, and would never have called attention to the fact that they were siblings, but now things had changed. They were friendly to each other, though they didn't hug. They didn't see the need to. Or perhaps they were afraid that something would happen to change their relationship. After all, they were ninja, shinobi of Sunagakure. Emotions were sealed away, never to be expressed. Your puppy died, you didn't cry. You were injured, you didn't cry. Your comrade died, you didn't cry.

For the first time, Temari wished that she could break down and let her tears flow. But she didn't, although no one was watching.

She was too numb.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew. That took a while to write. I hope it's good enough. It's really short, though I can't seem to write stories with more than one chapter...

Please read and review! Flames are accepted, but curses are not.


End file.
